Please Tell Me I'm Dreaming
by Mithlaer
Summary: Watari finely finished his biggest project! And somebody had to be the guinea pig... (Intendet as a one shot but might continue it if people like it)


Authors note: Little pieces of this idea had been in my mind for a while... And now I finally got it written down! Not as good as I wanted and it's kinda short but I kinda like it anyway! Poor Hisoka... It's only supposed to be a one shot... but if anybody likes it I might continue it . This is my first Yami no Matsuei fan fic... I hope I got everybody pretty much in character...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei.

Thanks go to: Amy! For correcting spelling mistakes!

Summary: Watari finely finished his biggest project! And somebody had to be the guinea pig...

Please Tell Me I'm Dreaming

It was getting late and the office was almost empty. Only Hisoka, Tsuzuki and Tatsumi were left... well and Watari, it seemed as he entered with a tray whistling happily to himself. "Anyone up for a little evening treat?" He asked with and smiled innocently, as he placed a tray on a table revealing the contents of freshly made tea. Everybody accepted gratefully. Finishing off the last of paper work was always a downer so a nice warm cup of tea was welcomed. Watari watched them curiously as they sipped the tea. Hisoka though he could sense some kind of excitement and anticipation from him... But he shrugged it off, being too tired to deal with it. As they finished up the paper work, Watari hung around and watched them closely; the blond scientist seemed almost disappointed as they left. Though they were all really too tired to notice...

The next morning Tsuzuki entered the office in a very happy mood! Happily munching on a piece of pie, he'd grabbed for breakfast. He walked towards his desk greeting everyone on his way there. As he got closer, his mood dropped a bit. Hisoka wasn't there yet... That was strange... It wasn't like Hisoka to be late... He was about to turn to ask if anybody had seen his young partner when a bunch of whispers caught his attention. He noticed a few curious looks from other people in the room and turned to see a young girl, she couldn't be more than Hisoka's age. She was heading in his direction, he slightly wondered if she was new? He hadn't heard of anyone new coming in to the division but he hadn't seen this girl before. "Good morning Miss!" He greeted her politely before turning to continue his previous thoughts of asking if anyone had seen his partner. "Is that supposed to be funny?" Tsuzuki stopped dead in his tracks. That voice annoyed and with a slightly cold tone to it... There was no mistaking it... Turning back he inspected the girl. Pale skin, sandy colored hair and magnificent bright green eyes... Those eyes... Tsuzuki's voice squeaked "Hisoka!?"

Hisoka was, to put it mildly... Pissed. He'd been rather tired that morning and noticed he was late, so he'd hurried to get some clothes on and run out the door, so he hadn't had time to really inspect himself... But then no guy would wake up expecting to have to have suddenly grown breasts and a feminine figure! "What the heck is going on!?" He demanded loudly as Tsuzuki pulled him out of the office (away from all the staring co-workers) and towards Watari's lab.

Watari stared at them as they entered before suddenly dropping everything he was holding and clapping his hands exclaiming "It worked!" Tsuzuki blinked stupidly and Hisoka almost fell over from the rush of emotions: pride, joy and success coming off of Watari. It didn't take Hisoka long to put two and two together. The tea offered to them the night before, him waking up as a girl, Watari's pride... "You're the cause of this!?" He squeaked, really more accusing than asking. Tsuzuki still blinked confusedly obviously clueless as to that was going on. Watari nodded excited. "I completed the gender changing potion last night!" He grinned. "Ohh!" Now Tsuzuki caught on. He beamed a smile at Watari. "Congratulations!" Watari repaid the smile. "Thank you! I didn't know which one of you had gotten the potion and I almost thought it didn't work!" He continued. Now Tsuzuki looked nervous. "You mean any one of us could have had the potion in our tea? Last night!?" Watari nodded again and Tsuzuki paled. Hisoka didn't really care much. He was the victim here! He was a girl! "Well turn me back!" He demanded catching both Tsuzuki's and Watari's attention. Watari's smile slowly disappeared as he turned his attention to something else. He mumbled something neither of them caught. "What...?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka froze. He had a very bad feeling. "I didn't finish an antidote..." Watari grinned sheepishly to Hisoka's horror.


End file.
